


Pounding Feet, Racing Heartbeat

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Team as Family, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Slash. Slash. Slash.Galran sentries and soldiers alike fell.Keith cut many down....But they had got to him as well.A Blade Mission goes wrong, in poem form because why not.





	Pounding Feet, Racing Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on Nanowrimo, but after reading Callaeidae3's chapter 13 of their Hurt/Comfort Prompt Challenge (Highly recommend that and all their other works), which is written in poem form, my brain kept on trying to persuade me to try my own poem fic. So here it is!  
> (This isn't proof-read, so sorry about any mistakes).

Thump. Thump. Thump.

A constant beat.

In time with his pounding heart.

And running feet.

 

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Echoed in the halls

Keith poured on the speed,

Giving it his all.

 

Tick. Tick. Tock.

The countdown of the clock.

He had so little time left,

Each noise seemed to mock.

 

Clang. Clang. Clang.

Keith refused to pause,

The familiar clanking of the sentry’s feet,

Silenced by his blade sharper than any set of claws.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Time was out.

This ship would serve as his grave,

Of this he had no doubt.

 

Thump. Thump. Silence.

He was done running.

He turned to face the galaran soldiers,

For him, they were all gunning.

 

Pant. Pant. Pant.

Keith took three breaths,

Then smiled.

His would not be the only death.

 

Slash. Slash. Slash.

Galran sentries and soldiers alike fell.

Keith cut many down.

...But they had got to him as well.

 

Turned to fire.

Keith didn’t let him focus on it.

Until the last enemy fell.

Then cradled his stomach where he’d been hit.

 

Huff. Huff. Huff.

His breaths came out in gasps.

He fell to the ground, hugging his wound.

When he had started today, he hadn’t known it would be his last.

 

Eyes fell shut.

Clenched in pain.

In the darkness, memories came.

And he lived his life over again.

 

Life begins.

His mother left,

Lost to the stars his father said,

Not lost to death.

 

Fire destroys all.

His father ran into it.

Everyone told him not to,

But to save that boy, he did commit.

 

Always past around.

Never kept in one place.

No one wanted him.

They all looked at him with a scowl on their face.

 

Older brother Shiro

Shiro was the first to believe.

Ever since since his dad.

But Keith had learned that people always leave.

 

Shiro did leave.

And didn’t come back.

He didn’t keep his promise,

And Keith was back at his shack.

 

Lighting the sky.

The most brilliant star Keith had ever seen.

Because this shooting star was a wish come true.

His brother was back on the scene.

 

Robot space cats.

Something Keith had never dreamed of.

But they existed apparently

As did a creature named Slav.

 

Family is found.

Something that Keith had long since given up on.

He found in the most unexpected place.

And yet, these were the people of whom he grew fond.

 

Hunk great cook.

Chef extraordinaire. 

He could make anything taste good,

Seemingly making dishes out of thin air.

 

Pidge tech wiz.

Smarter than Keith would ever be.

Had and will make so many robots,

Keith was sad he will never again see.

 

Lance team sharpshooter.

He had the power to cheer the team.

Even in the middle of this war.

Which still seemed like a nightmarish dream.

 

Shiro team leader.

Older brother.

He stuck with Keith through hard times.

Keith would not live long enough to make it through another.

 

Tear-filled eyes.

Keith refused to cry.

He leant his head back.

And realized he didn’t want to die.

 

Found his family.

He had just been part of a family.

It had been so nice, he hadn’t known how to react.

So he had left, an action he regretted heavily.

 

Had he stayed.

He could have at least told them goodbye.

At least told them thanks.

That there was no other family he’d rather occupy.

Was too late.

Keith could feel his breaths slowing.

His eyes closing,

His lifeforce going.

 

Eyes slide shut.

He allowed himself one final thought.

“I’m sorry.”

And then all else was forgot.

 

Hiss then fall.

Right into familiar arms.

One hard and cold,

The other strong and warm.

 

Opening his eyes.

Keith could nearly cry.

He was home.

He hadn’t died.

 

Tears trickle down.

More than one face.

Lance, Pidge, Hunk,

All towards him they raced.

 

Another family hug.

The last one he’d had had been telling him to go.

But this one was telling him to stay.

And when Kolivan asked for him back, he said no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright, this was a lot of fun to write (I may or may not end up doing more of these, but who knows what will happen).


End file.
